


i want to build sandcastles with you forever

by lovelylightwovd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Human AU, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylightwovd/pseuds/lovelylightwovd
Summary: Alec plans on spending the rest of his life with Magnus and this is how Alec makes it official.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	i want to build sandcastles with you forever

Alec Lightwood loves Magnus Bane. 

Everyone who knew him knew that this was true and on this day Alec decided that he was going to propose. So, where do you even start with proposals Alec wondered. And he decided to do what he always does when he needs advice. Call his sister. 

The phone rang 4 times before Izzy finally picked up. “Hey, big brother.” she said. “Hey Iz. I need your help on something” he replied. “On what?” she asked. “On how to propose to Magnus.” he said. The only thing Alec heard from the otherside of the phone after that was a very long and very cheerful screech and a quick illbetheresoon. So I guess that means I've got Izzy's help, Alec thought smiling. 

A couple minutes later Alec heard a knock on his door. “Coming Izzy!” he yelled. But when Alec opened the door it was most definitely not Izzy. “You’re gonna propose to Magnus and you weren’t even going to tell me!” Jace exclaimed. “I was going to tell you but it seems like someone else got to it first.” Alec said while staring pointedly at Izzy who was standing behind Jace. She had the decency to at least look a little sheepish but it didn’t last long. She came barging into the room bombarding Alec with a million questions. “So when are you gonna do it? What’s our time line? Do you have a ring yet? Do you have a location? Or any basic idea for what you want to do?” she asked. “Umm not really. That’s why I called you.” Alec responded. He was starting to get anxious because he really had no idea how he was going to think of a good proposal idea that was worthy of Magnus. But before he could think about it too much Jace spoke up after sensing Alec‘s growing panic “Don’t worry Alec! That’s why we’re here” he said while grinning at him. “Okay boys, let’s get to work” Izzy said while also smiling brightly at Alec. 

About an hour had passed and they weren’t any closer to coming up with any good ideas then when they had started. “A treasure hunt?” Jace suggested. “Too long.” Izzy said. “A skywriter?” Jace asked “To basic.” Izzy responded. “Izzy we’ve been at this for an hour and you’ve knocked down every one of my ideas” Jace said. “Well then come up with better ideas!” Izzy responded. While the two of them were bickering Alec was thinking of the time when he had realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Magnus.

It was a nice day. Not to cold, not to hot. He and Magnus had been dating for a couple months and on this day they had decided to go to the beach. You know I've never liked the water.” Magnus said. “Why not?” Alec asked. “Just something that happened when I was young but I’ve learned how to appreciate the beauty of it. It really is beautiful, don't you think Alexander?” Magnus asked. “Yeah, it is beautiful.” Alec said. He wasn’t talking about the water. 

They had been building a sand castle and Alec had looked at Magnus. It was one of his favorite things. Looking at Magnus. His eyes where shining and he was smiling softly. He looked happy. Alec had known for a long time how great Magnus was. How beautiful, smart, funny, stylish, loving, and caring Magnus was. But what he had not realized until this day was how happy Magnus made him. How truly and utterly content he was when just being in Magnus’ presence. Whenever Alec looked at Magnus it was like looking into the light. It was warm and comforting and it made him so, so happy. 

Coming back from that memory Alec suddenly said “I know what I want to do.” Jace and Izzy turned their heads to look at him. “So which of my great ideas have you chosen?“ Jace asked. “None of them. But I really need you guys to go ring shopping with me right now because I've got to do this soon” Alec said. “Why are you in such a rush?” Izzy asked. “Because I love him.” Alec said. To Izzy, that was more reason enough. 

He has the ring. It feels heavy in his pocket but that’s not what Alec is thinking about right now. They’re building a sandcastle on the same beach they did 2 years ago. It feels weird to be here. This is where Alec made one of the biggest realizations of his life and this is where Alec is going to propose. About thirty minutes after they had started they were finished building the sandcastle and were now putting the finishing details on it. When Magnus was momentarily distracted while looking at a seagull, Alec placed the ring box on top of the tallest tower of the sandcastle. When Magnus turned around he gasped “Alec. Is this what i think it is?” he asked. “Yeah, it is. Magnus Bane you are the light of my life. You are what makes my life worth living. You give me meaning. You are everything I have ever dreamed of and more. I must of been a saint in another life to deserve you. So Magnus, I have a question for you. Will you marry me?” Alec said. “Of course i’ll marry you Alexander.” Magnus said with a wet laugh. They kissed, it was…. There weren’t enough words in the universe to describe that kiss. He only knew that It was perfect. But then again so was everything else involving Magnus Bane.


End file.
